Micro analyzers, such as micro gas chromatographs, allow for a versatility and adaptability in detection techniques not found in conventional analyzers. Due to their small size and portability, micro analyzers can perform laboratory procedures on-site, in locations that significantly larger traditional instruments are unable to, providing practical detection results of numerous types of samples. Micro analyzers may be used in environmental or military applications, such as on vehicles or equipment, for example. Micro analyzers may also be utilized in processing as an in-line detection instrument or as a batch analyzer.
Micro analyzers, such as a micro gas chromatograph, have several limitations. Some types of detectors used in such an analyzer rely on radioactive sources, which are of environmental concern. In addition, some detectors utilized require a high start or “ignition” voltage that can cause noise and interference with electronics or other proximately located sensors. When trying to use multiple detectors in a single device, high energy input is of concern, as well as the possibility of differing pressure requirements for different types of detectors.